User blog:Flyingstraightup/Ver 7.2 update - Way too much news from JP
__NOEDITSECTION__ Coin-purchased Dungeons Using in-game Gold, you will be able to purchase the ability to enter certain dungeons for 1 hour! Only one purchased dungeon at a time. No info yet on what these "True" dungeons are. Of course, you will still have to spend Magic Stones to refill your stamina as needed. Misc Updates Speaking of Stamina, the recharge rate is going to change to 5 minutes per Sta! So you'll get twice as much Stamina per day! Weekend Dungeon will be getting a new Legend difficulty - just in time to farm money to buy your way into all those dungeons! The display of special mails will show whether they contain a Magic Stone, Tamadra, or other prizes - so no more accidentally opening a mail and wasting your Pal Points or taking up an extra box space! Viewing monsters in the Monster Book will now display its max stats, not the stats at Lv 1! This was previously announced to be in the works, but you will be able to get a guaranteed Skill Up by feeding your monster with a Lv 99 monster with the same ID that has been Ultimate-Evolved. Also, new monsters that are guaranteed to give a Skill Up! Come autumn, there will be a new Roguelike-type dungeon to challenge! You enter with all your monsters at Lv 1 (but keeping all Skill Levels, +value etc.) and they will level up as you defeat more enemies. Every 10 battles will be a boss battle; beating a boss gives you the option to leave the dungeon. No continues, of course! Come winter, you'll be able to create a "Challenge Battle" with monsters from your own team (for other players to battle?) New Monsters Insect dragons. These are Mantis and Grasshopper. New Godfest-only pulls: Light and Dark Kali. This... this art... Ultimate Evolutions These monsters will be evolvable in JP by tomorrow! Healer subtype; Leader Skill unchanged. +100 HP, +100 RCV; added Wood/Wood, Healer subtype; Leader Skill unchanged. +50 ATK, +30 RCV; added Wood/Dark, Devil subtype; Leader Skill = 1.35x HP and 3x ATK to Devil types. +300 HP, +350 ATK, -200 RCV. These monsters are coming later! Fire/Fire, Dragon/Devil type Active Skill = Reduce enemy defense by 50% for 1 turn, also change Dark Orbs to Fire Orbs (7 -> 5 turns cooldown). Leader Skill = 2.5x ATK to Fire & Dragon types, also reduce Light & Dark damage by 50%. +200 HP, +250 ATK, -50 RCV; added Water/Water, Attacker/Devil type Active Skill = Poison all enemies, also 2x ATK to Attacker types for 1 turn (17 -> 15 turns cooldown). Leader Skill = 2.5x ATK to Water & Attacker types, also reduce Light & Dark damage by 50%. -650 HP, +500 ATK, +60 RCV; added Wood/Wood, Balanced/Devil type Active Skill = Heal 30% of max HP, also reduce Binds by 3 turns (9 -> 7 turns cooldown). Leader Skill = 2.5x ATK to Wood & Balanced types, also reduce Light & Dark damage by 50%. +500 HP, +450 ATK, -200 RCV; added Fruit Dragon Skills The Fruit Dragons are also getting new skill-up monsters, so it looks like Hello Kitty Collab won't be coming back for a bit. Category:Blog posts